Moonlight Legend
Moonlight Legend is the original opening theme of the Sailor Moon Anime series. It was used in the first four seasons of the anime, before being replaced by the "Sailor Star Song". Upon release it was one of the series' most popular songs, and is about Usagi and Mamoru's love for each other. Information "Moonlight Legend" was first performed by DALI as the opening theme for the first two series in the anime, and then by Moon Lips for the third and fourth. The song was then replaced by the "Sailor Star Song" for the fifth season's opening, but "Moonlight Legend" returned as the ending for the 200th episode. "Moonlight Legend" has been covered and remixed many times by artists such as the punk supergroup Osaka Popstar, and other Japanese singers like Kitade Nana and Tsuji Nozomi, along with popular voice actors like Megumi Ogata, the voice actress of Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus. It is believed that the song's melody was inspired by "さよならはダンスの後に" (Sayonara wa Dance no Ato ni), a cha-cha ballad sung by Chieko Baisho in 1965. It has also been noted that the song's melody sounds similar to "想い出の九十九里浜" (Omoide-no Kujuukuri-hama,, the first single from J-Pop group Mi-Ke. The single was released in 1991, one year before "Moonlight Legend" was released. The song has been translated or has been matched with the theme and sung into many other languages, with several of them being used for other language dubs of the anime, such as the theme song of the Filipino dub where it was sung by veteran singer and actress, Angelika Dela Cruz. The 90's English dub's intro, however, uses the same melody with different lyrics. Lyrics |-|Japanese= ゴメンね　素直じゃなくて 夢の中なら云える 思考回路はショート寸前 今すぐ　会いたいよ 泣きたくなるよなmoonlight 電話も出来ないmidnight だって純情　どうしよう ハートは万華鏡 月の光に　導かれ 何度も　巡り会う 星座の瞬き数え　占う恋の行方 同じ地球に生まれたの　ミラクル・ロマンス も一度　ふたりでweekend 神様　かなえてhappy-end 現在・過去・未来も あなたに首ったけ 出会った時の　なつかしい まなざし　忘れない 幾千万の星から　あなたを見つけられる 偶然もチャンスに換える　生き方が好きよ 不思議な奇跡クロスして 何度も　巡り会う 星座の瞬き数え　占う恋の行方 同じ地球に生まれたの　ミラクル・ロマンス 信じているの　ミラクル・ロマンス |-|Romaji= Gomen ne sunao janakute Yume no naka nara ieru Shikou kairo wa shooto sunzen Ima sugu aitai yo Nakitaku naru you na moonlight Denwa mo dekinai midnight Datte junjou doushiyou Heart wa mangekyou Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare Nando mo meguriau Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue Onaji kuni ni umareta no miracle romance Moichido futari de weekend Kamisama kanaete happy-end Genzai kako mirai mo Anata ni kubittake Deatta toki no natsukashii Manazashi wasurenai Ikusenman no hoshi kara anata wo mitsukerareru Guuzen mo chance ni kaeru ikikata ga suki yo Fushigi na kiseki kurosu shite Nando mo meguri au Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue Onaji kuni ni umareta no miracle romance Shinjite iru no miracle romance |-|Japanese (TV Version)= ゴメンね　素直じゃなくて 夢の中なら云える 思考回路はショート寸前 今すぐ　会いたいよ 泣きたくなるよなmoonlight 電話も出来ないmidnight だって純情　どうしよう ハートは万華鏡 月の光に　導かれ 何度も　巡り会 星座の瞬き数え　占う恋の行方 同じ地球に生まれたの ミラクル・ロマンス 信じているの ミラクル・ロマンス |-|Romaji (TV Version)= Gomen ne sunao janakute Yume no naka nara ieru Shikou kairo wa shooto sunzen Ima sugu aitai yo Nakitaku naru you na moonlight Denwa mo dekinai midnight Datte junjou doushiyou Heart wa mangekyou Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare Nando mo meguriau Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue Onaji kuni ni umareta no Miracle romance Shinjite iru no Miracle romance Category:Sailor Moon Category:Sailor Moon R Category:Sailor Moon S Category:Sailor Moon SuperS Category:Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Category:Song